


Второй глоток вина

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Madoshi



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [12]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi





	Второй глоток вина

Там где один глоток вина, думает Карл, там и другой.

Джоселин Картер — роскошная женщина. Femme fatale ее назвать нельзя, хотя те, кого она посадила или отправила на тот свет, могли бы и не согласиться. Но — роскошная. Щедрые изгибы стройного и крепкого тела, львиная грива черных волос, умные опасные глаза, горячий темперамент и железная воля… Нашел бы раньше — лет на тридцать раньше — сделал бы своей. Убедил бы: такую ломать бесполезно. Уговорил бы.

Тридцать лет назад она бы еще поддалась. Теперь поздно.

Убил бы он ее тоже с удовольствием. Победил бы в честном бою. Разум на разум, кровь на кровь. Но — и это не срослось.

Однако еще один глоток вина-то он ей предложит. И — еще один вечер в своей компании. И — помощь, которая предоставляется по гораздо более низкой цене, чем полагалось бы. Интересно, понимает ли это Джоселин? У полицейских ужасно узкий кругозор, они это понимают редко…

И вино непременно должно быть красным. Не банального намека ради, а просто — красное ей к лицу. Белое рядом с такой женщиной выглядит как вода.


End file.
